A Retro brown faux leather jacket
by Leoceu
Summary: There is a world far far away, where important people have a face, and poor people as well as soldiers don't, where their identity is only know by a number and nothing ells. Yet, in earth, in a warm hot summer day, an inventor full of energy and ideas started something that not even he knew how it would end AU. Slash Steve/Tony in the future
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is something I started the other day, I already have the story line all planed in my head, just need to write it down. I have already wrote another chapter, but then I realized maybe is better to know what you guys think before I start writing like a crazy person, and it's nothing special in the end...**

**So, here it is... **

* * *

There is a world far far away, where important people have a face, and poor people as well as soldiers don't, where their identity is only know by a number and nothing ells.

This world isn't reachable, it's in fact in completely different part of the universe all be itself.

Yet, in a warm hot summer day, an inventor full of energy and ideas started something that not even he knew how it would end.

It all starts whit draws of machines, and a really long moths of research about time, lops, traveling, transportation and so on.

The inventor, a young genius know by many, plans to invent what many fail to do and others only dream about. He plans to make a machine that can teleport him to a certain place to another.

This is his plans

It take him more time then he wanted to, but he is not surprised since he does have more things to do then this one and only innovation.

When the time comes, his grin is wide; he smiles till his cheek hurts.

It's not a big machine, far from it. He thought about it, but it was too old, to cliché for him.

He need not only to be able to work, but to be a work of beautiful and a remarkable phenomenal.

So he decided long ago, to make it as a jacket. A Retro brown faux leather jacket.

If it had took even more time for him to do it in this from, he did not care. In the end, it had to be perfect, or it didn't matter at all.

To make it even more perfect, it had to look good on him. It did, it was all about style in the end… Well, it wasn't, but it didn't hurt to have it.

…

The beautiful young inventor did not try it right away, he wanted to be clean, washed and rest before trying his jacket.

A person would had thought at the end of moths of hard work he would have wanted to try it right away.

But our man wasn't must people. He wanted to savor the moment the best he could. If it didn't work, it didn't, it was as simple as that, he would try again if he felt like it, if he didn't, not so much. But if in fact did work, he would be ready and full of energy to spend whit his contentment.

Just like a person who eats all the thinks she doesn't like first, and waits till she finished to eat what she loves the must.

…

One day, turned into two, and three. Suddenly the young man was busier than he had ever been.

Two weeks to three weeks.

A disaster came to the young man in from of a car crash.

He wasn't in the car, but he crashed all the same, since the ones he loved died.

At the age of 19 he lost his parents.

The jacket was forgotten.

Two mouths, three mouths went bay.

Our young man turned into a man in a flash, and before everyone knew it, he was already caring his 21 years of age.

This gave responsibility to the man, inherited his father enterprises

One more year went by.

It was a normal winter day, it was cold outside, and he had forgotten his jacket on the house of someone he did not remember the name of.

Not as if the man hadn't other jackets, since he was the must rich 22 years man at the moment.

It was the simple fact, that when he reached home, not shivering since he did had a car who warmed him up, he remembered his Jacket, his Retro brown faux leather jacket.

There was no one to see it, but many would be surprise to see, the billionaire, playboy, genius, run so fast up the stairs, forgetting his elevator completely.

It was only one floor anyways, and the elevator didn't reach the third, that was the ethic.

The dust on the room was remarkable, not for being a sheet of it, for the contrary, it had almost none dust at all, and since he hadn't put his feet in it for the longest time, it was indeed something else.

The boxes were open in a fast speed. As the sun start to appear and natural light was coming through the big windows of the ethic, the speed had long gone slowed down.

After half of the boxes being opened, he grabbed another one, as soon this one was put down, the man saw the closet behind it.

A wall of boxes was hiding the closet. His speed came back, in seconds the boxes where out, out louting the doors of the closet to open.

He did not remember storing it there. But there was no surprise, since he was not the one who put the boxes in the ethic; he didn't even put the thinks in the boxes.

He should have label them, make sure their where on the system, for him to find them in seconds.

The inventor hadn't, for the simple fact that he did not plan to ever walk in this room that would make him travel in a world of memories. Maybe that was why his research for his jacket was going so slow whit every box.

At least he was sure he would found it now, in this closet.

The man open the two doors, and there it was, in the middle of other piece of close, his jacket, wrapped in plastic, as the person who had put it their knew how important it was.

He took it out, slowly, studying the beauty of it, how in fact seemed a regular brown Jacket.

The man didn't lost a second this time, if experience was anything to go by, he had to try it know. Even if he had lost a night of sleep trying to find it.

He put the jacket, filling his weight, exactly as regular one would. Looking at himself in the mirror inside the closet door.

It looked good, fresh, knew.

His hand went to the left pocket, empty. It went to the right, and there it was, the small heavy metal box.´

The inventor turned around the box that was clue to the inside of the pocket Jacket.

He thought to himself, if he did it know, he would made it somehow connected to his mind, or maybe voice recognition.

He looked at the little screen, running his thump through it.

He needed coordinates for it. He sight. He really should just think about the place and go there, not do to this.

Well, he would try it out, if it in fact work, he would improve it after, make it easier to use.

The inventor thought about the numbers, his thump in the small buttons, numbers changing in the screen

"JARVIS" he talked to the empty room

"Yes sir" A man answers, a man that was not one, a AI that our man had invited

Because, has we know, our still young man, was a busy man

"What are the coordinates for the living room?"

The AI, answered immediately to the question. The inventor thanked him, without taking his eyes from the box, making sure the numbers where correct.

When everything was on order, he pressed the green button on the center. Taking his hand out of the pocket, waiting.

And waiting.

The man thought it was official, it did not work.

Yet, what he did not know, was the small metal box, being used for the first time, in a long time, was weak, weak and not well secure in the pocket, making it, when he took his hand out, move. Changing number fast, by being pressed to his owner body.

"At least his a nice Jacket"

The man said out loud to the empty room, walking out of the ethic whit not a care about the mess he created.

It was in fact a nice brow Jacket. He stay whit it the all day, even his lap. And every time he moves, laid, sited, the numbers on the small box kept on growing faster and faster whit no end.

In the end of an exhausting day, he went to his lap.

Because as every ordinary man did when exhausted, our still young man, kept on working.

Well, at least he did.

He felt a sleep in his chair, half body on the table, the numbers going up and up without him even knowing.

Maybe JARVIS was aware of it, but if he in fact was, he thought his master was aware as well and there for hadn't took the jacket for. It was only logical.

…

The other day he waked up whit the smell of coffee.

He smiled to himself, knowing his assistance, Pepper Pots, a beautiful nice women who knew him better than anyone else, had brought him coffee. If you knew the still young man, you know he loved coffee.

The genius Knew he was smart, good looking sometimes, it dependent on the mood, he knew he had charm, that for sure, and of curse an attitude to mach.

But one thing he was sure of, what he didn't had was Luck. Luck was never on his side

That's is way, we end up here, whit a man who found luck in the right moment, yet not that much luck if he thought about it.

He decided to take a fast shower.

The inventor whit the bad luck he still had, decided to go lunch, by lunch, he meant dinner. He grabbed his know brow jacket, put it on and left.

He decided to walk for once, and of course the exactly moment he took an empty corner, he felt a big strong man behind him, grabbing his arms whit just a force that he knew they were going to leave bruises.

He struggle the best he could, yet he was no match when a small towel covered his nose, leaving him breathe what he did not wish to breath.

Letting, our still young man, fall too darkness.

…

It wasn't the first and it wouldn't be last time this happened to him. He was always kidnapped somehow, it made him furious at himself to let it happened. Of course he did not show it. Always whit grin shiting smiles that made the men's even madder, it only earned him more pain.

But as a genius, he knew when to exactly shut up, and go along whit them.

The worse of being kidnapped to do something, to tell, do prove anything, was to be kidnaped be simply hate, when the person in cause didn't want anything from you except seeing you suffer.

When he could no longer talk, when his eyes was purple, and blood was running down his cheeks and mouth. When your body trembles whit the small wind, and your bones cry out, when even your hair hurts, you know there is nothing you can do.

The big man laugh, echoing in the warehouse

"He is done"

Another said whit disdain

The fact their voice was ringing loud in Tony hears would made the young man agree whit the big man if he could.

The small man there got the gun, it was pointing right to the inventor Head, dead center, there was no doubt that he would not fail his target.

The big one, got his foot on the young man chair, kinking to the floor, taking the man tied to it to the hard cold floor.

Dark spot invited the inventor vision

He was done for, this was what he was thinking about when he closed his eyes ready for the bullet to enter his skull.

In his pocket, the little box hinted the ground as well, the green middle button hitting it hard.

In the screen green letters showed up, saying for who could read it, **ACEPTED**, blinking offer and offer again really fast wail it gave a small biped that got fast within seconds.

"Bye, bye" the smaller man whit the gun said, pulling the trigger.

And the man whit out luck, found it when he was almost unconscious. His body disappearing as soon the bullet came crashing to the floor

The men's there, were shocked, looking around, where could the young inventor had gone to, leaving the robes who once tied him behind along whit the chair.

It didn't took much for them to panic, one shouting, saying that it was the work of devil, another screaming at him to shout it.

They look for the genius through the entire warehouse before giving up, and running away from the cursed place.

…

The still young man felt his arms fall to his side, a small breath that he did not feel in the warehouse, hitting his back.

The last though he had before falling to darkness was, _what the hell?_

Little did the man know at the moment, that he had gone to a place no man in the world had ever had, to a completely different part of the universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the mistakes... hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

To find a bloody body in front of your door wasn't uncommand, not by fair. 66234 sigh, why his door, why not the next door?

He couldn't believe he had to carry another dead body to the garbage, he hated to put them there. Wasn't there another way, to make it less impersonal, less...Trash?

His work was basically this, yet, here he was, not at work, working.

66234, as he was called, sigh once more

The tall strong man surely wasn't expecting for the inventor to move, to string when he touched his arm.

At least the young man was alive; it was clear the relive look of 66234, at least he did not have to carry this person to the garbage.

He tried to hold the man whit out hurting him too much, when the man body, turned, finally laying in his arms, he almost let him fall to the floor once more.

The man eyes were close, his lips apart. This man had a face…

Of course, the man bloodying in front of his door had to be important, just his luck. Now he run the risk to get killed if the man did not like him, or got pissed of whit him.

Maybe he should let him down somewhere else. Not as any one whit a face was worth to be saved…

Then again he worked for them, gave his souls to defeat them, even if they treat people like him worse than Mergencas, and that was the worse animal alive, little dragons who could not fly, all they could do was eat garbage, they were horrent.

He considered it. The man was hurt, making small noises, trying to breath.

Even if some days he hated the face people, he couldn't let this man go. 333 always told him, that he was too soft.

Then again, he was being mean. Thor for example was a good man, a bit air head, but good, and he was one of the princes, they weren't all that bad…

He tried to think so, when he put the man whit a face laying on his coach.

He tried to take care of the man the best he could. Clean his face, made sure his arm was wrapped in a way he would not move it, it was broken for sure.

After making sure the man was comfortable, he had to go. He didn't like the idea to leave the man alone, he did not like to think himself hurt and disoriented, to only wake in an unknown place, it sure wasn't a good experience.

But he could not stay, he had to go to work, or they surely would kill him without a second thought.

In fact, waking up in a stranger apartment was not pleasant at all, yet, not the first time it had happened to the inventor.

For all he knew he could be still in his kidnapper hands, but since his arms was wrapped, and someone clearly was helping him heal, if the small plasters on his face and the food on the tray was to go by.

Strangely, he was hungry, he eated all, aspect from the strange purple think, it was some king of fruit? He wasn't sure, he never had saw it before.

It didn't even touch it.

His head was killing him whit a strong violent headache. The inventor wanted to search, look around the apartment. Lying here in the coach the young man could only see the small living room

It was warm, the light of the sun entering the two beautiful wooden windows, made the place seem save. Even if it was just an illusion, the man felt asleep on the coach once more.

…

The inventor sleeps, until the sun went down, living the sky to turn orange and blue. When the sun was gone, the blue was fill whit stars almost covering all the sky. They were closer here, bigger.

If the still young man was awake, he would realize this wasn't normal at all, at least not where he had come from.

66234 uniform was always the same. Black boots, ACU pants, ACU Jacket, a brow t-shirt, and sometimes an ACU helmet.

He felt tired, wanted to go to bed immediately, hating his work, hating how he had to do it.

66234 walked through his door, posed his weapon resting against the wall, right next to the door. He took his jacket off, and now his plan was to change clothes, take a shower and went to bed.

He took two steps into the house, only to find a stranger, whit a face, sitting in his coach, staring right at him.

He didn't know how it was possible, but he had completely forgotten about the man in his coach.

"So, did you saved me?"

The inventor wanted to now, because something that did not made sense, made him crazy, even if must of the time no one realized how his brain was working and running to find all the answered he needed at the moment.

_'Yeah, this was a bad idea'_, thought 66234. What had he been thinking, dealing all day whit this, to only come home to rest, breath, to be himself, to have now to come home and become once more leas the n a Mergencas, in his own Home. Damn it

His posture came natural; he saluted the man in couch, his face up

"66234 at your serviced Sir"

The man on the coach frowned whit his beautiful eyebrows, 66234 wonder what he would look like if he had a pair of those.

"Were you in the rescue team?" The man whit a face, studied him up and down "Don't call me sir… And pleas no need for the salute"

The taller man was confused, why in goods name would a face man tell a solider to not follow protocol? Yet, he let his hand fall to rest against his leg.

"Yes, Sir" He was too use to it, he, himself winced when he realized his mistake.

He doubt he would live to tell

"Really, don't sir me" The man said once more, his finger pressed in his eyes, as if his head was screaming.

In fact it was.

The inventor got up whit great difficulty, and walked to the tall blond man

"I'm Tony… Tony Stark" He raised his hand, waiting for the hand shake "But do feel free to just call me Tony"

66234 Didn't knew what to do whit the man hand, was he supposed to give him something? Too kiss it maybe? He wasn't sure.

The man eyebrows roused once more

"Alright, no shaking hands" The man let his hand rest in his leg as well.

66234 felt the relive; the pressure of not knowing what do too was too much.

"So, do you have a name?"

The tall man, hold himself from doing the salut once more.

"66234, S… Tony"

He like it, the name suited the man.

The brown eyes man gave a small step back, adjusting a bit his left broken arm, looking at the weapon on the wall, the jacket whit big numbers on the back 66234.

He then stared at the blond brown shirt, the same big numbers where there in a stronger brown

66234. Even the damn hat that was suspended whit the jacket had them

"Ok, I get it it's your number… Now what is your name?"

"I'm afraid it's all that is Sir, that's my name" He cursed inside his head when Sir came out

"Ok, Then I'm 223957411 that's my TIN number. And I'm also, 023 446 887, that's my driver's license. Oh, and of course, I'm also 668223781, my ID number. So, yeah, I get it, I'm also a number. But I do have a given name, and I like to use and abuse of him, and that, as you know already, his Tony. So go on, what his your name?"

Steve was shocked, was it possible, to have so many names, numbers? A face man having numbers, at all? That was ridicules.

"I'm sorry if you do not like my name, but I don't have as many as you, 66234 is enough for me"

He didn't understand this stranger

The inventor sight dramatically in defeat

"Fair enough, do as you wish" He turned around then

"So how exactly am I here?"

The man, saw the open window, it was dark outside

66234 looked as the man who proclaimed to be Tony walking to the big window.

"You just appeared bloody and unconscious on my front door"

He answered truly

The inventor, on the other hand was mouth open, eyes wide, an expression of shook running through his face.

The sky was huge, the stars closer than ever, yet it wasn't all that, it was the fact his constellations were missing, the familiar ones he knew so well since child where gone. His moon was now more than one, there where 3 of them, one almost gray, other white like usually, and the other one, red, a dark blood red.

He wasn't home. In fact he was far, far away from home.

The young man needed to take a big breath and start to think rational. If in this situation was possible to do so.

The inventor took his eyes to stare once more at the tall blond man who thought a name was a number.

"Where exactly am I?"

66234 thought this man was confusing, strange.

"North side, Dolby Street""

He said clearly, still in the same spot. The tall blond man was ignoring the ache of his back, he wanted a bed.

"No, no. Where? I mean what planet exactly?"

And there it was the explanation, the man was crazy. 66234 thought to himself

"Sky, of curse" The tall man took a step closer "I do not mean to offend sir, but are you alright?"

"Well… holy shit, I'm not sure" The inventor turn around, staring at everything as if he hadn't saw it before, he had.

"I'm dreaming? No way, way to vivid… I came here? More likely… How exactly…"

Our Inventor whit the name of Tony looked to his own cloths, a certain Jacket was on his mind

"What's date is it?"

Tony asked, once more looking around, but now searching for something important to the resolve the puzzle he found himself in.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I do not understand the question"

"The day? mouth? Year?"

Tony asked impatient

The man of the house, tall, blond, didn't moved to much, the young man wasn't sure what that was about

Was this it? The man seemed to get anxious easily, it certain wouldn't take long for him to get rid of 66234.

This where the worries of the blond man at the moment

"Year? I really don't… I'm sorry I…"

"stop, stop it. Don't apologies anymore" The inventor said whit a hand up to shut him. "Damn it" Tony run a hand thought his hair

"ok…Ok" he took a big breath

"You see that window? It's dark right? Yeah, so is night… Yesterday was raining?"

The big brown eyes were upon him, the stronger man thought if the man did not had a black eye it would in fact seem scary.

"Yes or no, I don't need for more right now" The young man said siting on the coach, waiting for his answer

"No"

This way was easier 66234 thought to himself

"Ok, so we agree there was a yesterday right? So that was a day. Now it's another day. Are you fooling me?"

The inventor wasn't even looking to the man anymore, his head was resting in his own head, maybe even supporting it

"Yes" firmer, strong, the blond voice always was

"Awesome… Now, tell me, yesterday, was there a number for it? A day, the day naturally begins at dawn and ends at sunset… You know? Seconds make hours, 86,400 seconds make 24 hours… hours make days, days make moths, and of curse moth make years and there are about 365.2422 solar days, one year "

The man was rumbling

"I don't…"

"Yes or no?"

The young man head hurt, he was finding himself in a place he did not know, and whit a man who seem not to share useful information whit him, at least to make him feel a bit sane.

"No"

"Great"

The man whit a face said whit all the sarcasm a person could give to a word

There were many many questions he wanted to ask, to discover the answers, but right now the inventor stomach was empty and rumbling to get attention.

That is how Tony Stark finds himself in a small kitchen, sitting in a chair whit only a table spearing him from the blond man.

The young man was referring to 66234 as a alien in his mind, since he in fact was in another planet

The strong blond guy was quite, only talking when Tony asked something.

Wasn't he at least curios as why Tony was here?

Well, 66234 thought the least he knew the better

The food seemed normal enough, fish whit some potatoes, even if they were a bit hard.

The still young man was not someone who did appreciated the silence

"So… You are a soldier?" Tony asked playing hitting one potatoes whit his fork

"Yes" the man seemed tense, stop eating all together to answer to his question

"Cool"

It was definitely the stranger dinner ever


End file.
